Rheneas
Rheneas *'Number:' SR 2 *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Double Whammy *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Young Tucker (one-sided; on Rheneas' side), Greg and Lars, George *'Voiced By:' Melad Moshiri Rheneas is a red old narrow gauge engine on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Rheneas is an old, yet lively red engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. He is brothers with Skarloey, and twins with Dolgoch, his Tallylyn Railway counterpart. When he and Skarloey first arrived on Sodor, they went through many mishaps before becoming truly enterprising engines, but one hundred years later they are one of the most respected engines on the Skarloey Railway. They are seen as the elders of the fleet and keep all the other engines on task and in good working order. In his early days, he braved terrible weather and saved his passengers lives, earning the title, "Gallant Old Engine". Rheneas went away to be mended during an extensive overhaul and when he returned, the engines were thrilled to have him back. Despite his love of adventure, Rheneas has not warmed to the "gunpowder extraction crusade." He prefers to stay out of everything. Rheneas' brakes failed in "Breakdown Blues", causing him to jump the rails and crash into a heap! In "Mavis and the Tornado" Rheneas and Skarloey made the decision to go after Ivo Hugh. Rheneas offers whole-heartedly to go, but wishes his old friend luck when Skarloey tells Rheneas not to go. Rheneas warned Molly about the "jinxed" little engine, Young Tucker. Rheneas accompanied Duncan and Skarloey on the quest to uncover the secret of the mysterious ghost engine's whistle. The ghost had somehow managed to switch the points in front of Rheneas, causing him to derail and fall on his side. Rheneas, quite shaken, was shocked to discover that he had been chasing a ghost the whole time! After this, the workmen realized that Rheneas had been heavily damaged by the crash, and was overhauled and given a new shape as well as a new, slightly orange-colored paint job. Rheneas, although thrilled to be all right, was very shaken by his accident with "Blondin Bridge" at the Blue Mountain Quarry. For a short period of time, he donned a yellow coat of paint as a surprise for Thomas and Luke! Rheneas was in attendance at the Blue Mountain Quarry during the Blunderbuss Accident, and during Sir Robert Norramby's search for King Orry's sword, expressed some suspicion towards how Norramby knew about the general location of the sword, and expressed this to Skarloey, who later told Rusty about Rheneas' suspicions. Later, Rheneas and Skarloey told the other engines of the full backstory of Proteus, with Rheneas being visibly terrified at the prospect of the railway being haunted! He and Skarloey held a private discussion later that day, with Rheneas wondering if there was a conspiracy that Sir Robert Norramby was behind, though Skarloey stated that the Earl was not behind the recent occurrences. Rheneas stated that the other engines had been kept out of the loop for too long, and that they should stay in the dark no longer, with Skarloey agreeing with him. Persona Rheneas is a spirited old engine who has a taste for adventure, as seen especially when searching for the mysterious "Ghost Engine" that was supposedly haunting the Skarloey Railway. He is proud to be in service and works closely with his brother, Skarloey. If he has any flaws, he can be a little superstitious, but he is very resilient and has shown to work fiercely even if he is under a great deal of pain. Appearances *'Season 0:' Old Groaner (cameo), Whistle Trouble (cameo) *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), The Old Warrior (cameo), Double Whammy, Cannon Fodder, Greg and Lars *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Breakdown Blues, Two Hearts Burn Together (does not speak), Pigeon Hunting (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Young Tucker, Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Munitions (cameo), Swan Dive (cameo), Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, Aura of Menace (cameo), All the World's a Stage, Swashbuckler, Thomas and the Fortune Teller *'Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), Chivalry is Dead (cameo), Break My Stride (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo) Trivia * Rheneas' 2013 model was used from Blunderbuss onwards. It was also seen in the remastered version of Double Whammy. * In some episodes, Rheneas spoke in a Welsh accent, likely due to him and Skarloey being based on locomotives from Wales. Gallery File:Rheneas!.jpg|Rheneas comforting the other engines during a windstorm File:Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas pulling coaches File:BreakdownBlues10.png|Rheneas derails violently down The Elevated Passage File:Rheneas_at_a_good_angle..jpg File:Proteus causes Rheneas to derail.jpg|Rheneas is derailed in hot pursuit of Proteus File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.27.49 PM.png|Rheneas with Duke, Peter Sam, The Thin Controller, and Vegard File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.29.32 PM.png File:PaxtonandNorman10.png File:Rheneas joins the party. .jpg File:Village Square.jpg File:Jack Luke Rheneas.jpg File:Watson, Thin Controller, and Rheneas.jpg File:Paxton and Mighty Mac.jpg File:AuraofMenace6.png File:Mille at the Depot.jpg File:He's everywhere..jpg File:Freddie and Rheneas.jpg Swashbuckler22.png Swashbuckler23.png Swashbuckler32.png Swashbuckler38.png Swashbuckler39.png Swashbuckler41.png Swashbuckler42.png Swashbuckler43.png Swashbuckler52.png Swashbuckler101.png Swashbuckler102.png SkarloeyandRheneasatthewharf.png|Skarloey and Rheneas at the wharf DaisyHalt .jpg Luke Rheneas Freddie .jpg Depot zoom.jpg Screen Shot 2018-04-11 at 8.34.57 PM.png Moss city.jpg Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.23.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.37.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.36.43 PM.png Simply having .jpg Category:Characters Category:Red Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Male Characters Category:Yellow Engines